False Love
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: What if Dr. Chronos didn't put Asuka's fake love letter in Shou's locker? What if it was put in Judai's locker? Could love be based on something false?


**False Love**

What if Dr. Chronos didn't put Asuka's fake love letter in Shou's locker? What if it was put in Judai's locker? Could love be based on something false?

**A/N:** Ahh...the crazy life of a psychotic author with way out there story ideas...I am so on crack. :bows: I never saw a story up with this idea so I thought, what the heck! I'll just write it up myself.

-

'_Damn that Osiris Red kid, making a baka out of me in front of everyone!_' cursed Dr. Chronos in his mind. '_I will get him back. And this letter will definitely lure him into my trap..._' At this thought Dr. Chronos smirked, bending over to slide the false love letter into Judai's locker. He straightened up, glanced qround quickly and dashed off gleefully, knowing he had gotten away with the first step in his revenge.

-

"Hey Aniki! Come on, we got to go!" Shou called as he began to walk away from his locker that was next to Judai's.

Judai grinned at his 'brother'. "Don't worry, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you ok?" said Judai, waving Shou off.

"All right Aniki, make sure you don't lose your way!" Shou said cheerfully, waving a goodbye as he walked away.

Opening up his locker, Judai was surprised to find a letter on top of his boots. "A letter?" he muttered to no one in particular. He glanced around to see if anyone had mistaken his locker and were walking around searching for their letter but the hall was deserted. Shrugging, Judai reached forward and picked up the love letter before opening it up to read it. The writing was rather messy and rushed, as if someone had hurriedly made a decision to send the letter. But Judai read the words easily having untidy writing himself.

_I have been in love with you since I first met you. Tonight, I will meet you at the back of the lady's dorm._

_Tenjouin Asuka_

Rogue suddenly coloured Judai's cheeks and he grew hot around the collar. It was a love letter! And a love letter sent by _Asuka_ of all people! Saying that she was in love with him ever since they first met! Judai remained squatting on the floor, letter in his trembling hands and brain too stunned to do anything. Asuka was in love with him...in love with _him_! He was unsure of his feelings towards her but he was sure to meet her tonight.

He was a gentleman after her and if she called on him he would go. Getting to his feet, Judai was surprised to find that he was quite unsteady and ended up leaning far to the right and crashing into the lockers. The smash echoed throughout the halls and down the corridors alarming someone walking down them.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching the place where Judai was hurriedly. Judai's vision had grown quite blurry as he stared up at the ceiling light, wondering if he had died already before he got a chance to see Asuka.

Then a shadow was cast over him and the light was blocked from view. Vision finally clearing, Judai blinked and found Asuka crouching over him, looking down at him worriedly. His stomach churned and did somersaults and his heart picked up speed.

"Judai! Judai, are you ok?" Asuka asked worriedly, reaching down and putting a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "My gosh! You're burning up!" she cried.

And Judai definitely knew why as his cheeks grew much more hotter and more flushed as Asuka brought her face down closer to his.

"Asu...ka..." he said weakly, his sweating hands finally losing grip of the letter, allowing it to flutter to the floor.

"Come on Judai. I'll take you to the sick bay." Asuka whispered gently, taking Judai's hand in hers and with a medium amount of effort, she pulled Judai to his feet.

"Asuka." Judai said, ready to get it over with.

"Yes?"

"We'll meet behind the lady's dorm of Obelisk Blue."

Asuka blinked confusedly as Judai turned and walked away. What on earth had he been talking about? She shrugged. It was probably something important. She looked down at the floor and noticed a paper with writing on it. Bending down to pick it up she thought to herself, '_I wonder if it's Judai's..._' Just as she was about to read it, she shook her head at herself and thought better of it, pocketing it.

"I shouldn't read people's private things..." she said aloud, smiling to herself.

'_At least not Judai's private things..._' she added to herself as she walked down the hall, reminding herself mentally to meet up with Judai.

-

Yay! There's one chapter, please review people! Mean reviews equal no update which means flames are NOT excepted. Constructive Criticism is but. SO REVIEW!


End file.
